User blog:Benjiboy321/Like this!
It should look like this: The Bakugan Brawler Resistance (known as the Bakugan Defenders in Japan) is lead by Mira Clay, in New Vestroia. Its purpose is to free the Bakugan and New Vestroia from the Vestals who are forcefully inhabiting it. Their enemies are the Vexos whom they frequently encounter. They are usually separated but right now all 10 members are in the same place at Marucho's house. Information The Resistance was formed by Mira Clay after she saw Alpha Hydranoid speak after being tortured by her father and brother, and from that she learned that the Bakugan were actually living things and not toys as the Vestals had previously thoguht. After recruiting Baron and Ace over an unknown period of time, Dan and Marucho arrived in New Vestroia, who Mira was able to meet up with before the Vexos and got them to join the Resistance as well. After that, the Resistance found a clear goal, to destroy the Dimension Controllers that were restricting the Bakugan in to their ball forms. Over the course of this goal Shun eventually joined as well. After this goal was completed, the resistance split up, with Shun, Marucho, and Dan left to go back to Earth whlie Mira, Baron, and Ace stayed on New Vestroia just in case the Vexos came back to try anything. The members stationed on New Vestroia later went to Vestal and went on TV to expose the Vexos and royal family and luckily, the vestal people believed them and the royal family fled and there was peace on Vestal and New Vestroia. However, this peace did not last long, as the Vexos re-emerged with the BT system which required six Attribute Energies to power up, which the previous holders, the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia, entrusted in the bodies of the guardian Bakugan of the resistance members. So far five have been acquired, the Haos energy from Baron, the Subterra energy from Mira, the Aquos energy from Marucho, the Ventus energy from Shun, and the Darkus energy from Ace. The Haos energy was taken from Baron and Ancient Nemus in a park on Vestal by Hydron,The Subterra energy was taken from Mira, Willda, and Runo in a part of the city by Marucho's house by Mylene and Lync. The Aquos energy was taken from Marucho and Minx Elfin in a park on Earth from Hydron and Shadow Prove, and the Darkus and Ventus energies were taken frum Ace, Midnight Percival, Shun, and Master Ingram in the Mother Palace by Lync and Shadow Prove, and Mylene and Volt, respectively. The Dan and Cross Dragonoid's Pyrus energy has also been retrieved allowing the BT system to function properly. Members Mira Clay Mira is a Subterra battler who's Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Magma Wilda. She is a vestal girl who starts the resistance to free the bakugan after she sees a tortured Alpha Hydranoid speak out in pain. Her father is the developer of Mechanical Bakugan and her brother is the former leader of the Vexos, Spectra Phantom, yet she has severed her connections with both of them. Her original Bakugan was Thunder Wilda which evolved into Magma Wilda and her Bakugan Trap is Baliton. Baron Leltoy Baron is a Haos battler and vestal boy who's Guardian Bakugan is Haos Mega Nemus who would later evolve into Ancient Nemus and his trap is Haos Piercian. He is often considered the weakest of the Resistance but he is still a very powerful brawler and has defeated most of the Vexos at least once, but he was the first person to lose his Attribute Energy which he lost to Prince Hydron. He comes from a big family and has six younger siblings. Ace Grit Ace is a Darkus vestal battler who's Guardian Bakugan is Darkus Percival who he got from Mira after she persuaded him to join the resistance and he later evolves into Midnight Percival. His trap is Falcon Fly which later evolves into Flash Falcon Fly. He has a crush on Mira and as such harbors some resentment towards Dan because he seems to grab her attention. He lost his Darkus energy in a tag brawl with Marucho against Lync and Shadow Prove, due to the effects of the trap set up for them. Dan Kuso Dan is a Pyrus battler from Earth who's Guardian Bakugan is Pyrus Neo Dragonoid who evolved into Cross Dragonoid then later Helix Dragonoid, also known as Drago. He is hailed as the best brawler from Earth and came to New Vestroia at Drago's insistence due to the Vestals, with Marucho following. Mira was the first person he met on New Vestroia and she need to persuade the two of them much to join the resistance, later giving him his Bakugan Trap Scorpion. Mira has a crush on him, but he has a girlfriend back home (Runo, but he denies it when anyone notes it). Marucho Marukura Marucho is a Aquos battler who's Guardian Bakugan is Aquos Elfin, who later evolves into Minx Elfin. He is the only son of millionaires and is very smart, such as being able to program a signal jamming shield around his house. Although he wasn't supposed to join Dan and Drago when they went to New Vestroia, he followed them through the portal and joined the Resistance with Dan. His trap is Tripod Epsilon. He now Brawls with both Elfin and Preyas. Shun Kazami Shun is a Ventus battler who's Guardian Bakugan is Ventus Master Ingram, who evolved from his pre-evolved guardian Ingram, and his trap is Hylash. He was trained as a ninja and as such is very agile both on land and in the air. He entered New Vestroia earlier then Dan and Marucho, with a portal opening on him when he was training and him falling into it. However, nobody knew he was there until later in the series when he was first seen saving Marucho from losing to Mylene. He later joined the Reistance after that incident. He brawled against Lync in New Vestroia in episode 30 for the Ventus energy, but due to Master Ingram accepting his powers, they were victorious. He later brawls against Volt in a tag battle with Baron, but with their combined powers, he and Baron won. He lost his Ventus energy in a tag brawl with Baron against Mylene and Volt, due to the effects of the trap set up for them. Minor Members Runo Misaki Runo is a Haos Brawler who's Guardian Bakugan is Haos Blade Tigrerra, who evolved from her pre-evolved guardian Tigrerra, and she doesn't own a trap. She is in love with Dan but they always argue. She entered New Vestroia because she went through Dr.Micheal's portal, this caused her to go in half a peice because she didn't process all the way through. The Resistance found her when they heard her voice in the middle of the night. They all went back to Earth. Now she is back with Tigrerra on Earth with the Resistance. She and Mira lost a battle against Mylene and Lync and the Subterra energy was taken from Magma Wilda. Runo, Julie, and Alice were hiding with the Resistance (before they were taken back to New Vestroia without them). Julie Makimoto Julie is a Subterra Brawler who's Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Hammer Gorem, who evolved from her pre-evolved gaurdian Gorem, and she doesn't own a trap. She hasn't been to New Vestroia yet but helped Runo get there. The Resistance met Julie when they went to Earth after Runo and the part of the Vexos. Now she is back with Gorem on Earth and the Resistance. She and Billy battled Ace. They lost the brawl but came very close to winning. Runo, Julie, and Alice are hiding with the Resistance (before they were taken back to New Vestroia without them). In episode 37 she is shown to have a crush on Ace, which Mira doesn't like too well. Alice Gehabich Alice is a Darkus Brawler who's Guardian Bakugan is Darkus Alpha Hydranoid, whom evolved from Masquerade's pre-evolved guardian Dual Hydranoid, then Hydranoid. She doesn't own a trap. She also hasn't been to New Vestroia yet but tried to stop Julie and Runo from sending Runo there. The Resistance met Alice when they came to Earth chasing the Vexos and Runo. Now she is back on Earth with Hydranoid and the Resistance. She brawled Shadow Prove with Chan Lee, beat Hades, but still lost the brawl when Shadow pulled out MAC Spider. Then the Resistance rushed to Earth to see if she was okay. Runo, Julie, and Alice were hiding with the Resistance (before they were taken back to New Vestroia without them). 'Keith Clay' Keith originaly starred as the villan Spectra Phantom of the Vexos before being revealed to be Mira`s big brother than continued as Spectra until episode 44 then became the latest addition of the Resistance as Keith. Spectra`s main goal was to defeat Dan and obtain the Perect Core to make his Guardian Bakugan, Pyrus Helios, the Ultimate Bakugan but he lost their final battle so joined the Resistance to show respect. Gus Grav Gus was Spectra's evil partner in crime. But once he is arrested my Zenoheld and comes out, he finds out Spectra is Keith and Keith is on The Resistance side now. He helped the others fight The Alternative. He, Hydron, and Marucho stayed and helped defeat it from the outside, while the others were inside. Then He says he is glad they are all allies now, but Dan says they are more than that, and that they are brothers. Gallery BK WPS2 Heroes 800x600.jpg|The original Resistance. Picture 3.png|The Original Resistance Powering their Gauntlets. IMG000100.jpg|Most of the New Resistance. (Minus Alice and Gus) IMG000099.jpg|Most Resistance Bakugan Resistance.png|The Main Resistance Resistan.jpg|Most of the resistance and their Bakugan. Category:Blog posts